Akatsuki, ¿Club de asesinos o inadaptados?
by itachisgirlfriend08
Summary: Cap 8 up!;¿Naruto podará a Zetsu?, Hidan luce aterrorizado en la gasolinera, Itachi conduce por un camino deshabitado pero...
1. Hogar, dulce ¿hogar?

***Akatsuki y el resto de los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, los utilizo para fines de entretenimiento**

**Los personajes tienen características OOC...**

**Este fic lleva empolvado mucho tiempo, incluso está en una cuenta mia anterior llamada Sabakunoamikami y amikami chan NO ES PLAGIO…(se perdió este último debido a que no recuerdo la contraseña, oops)**

*** * La Organización de asesinos más peligrosa de todos los tiempos... necesitó SOBREVIVIR SIN ACABAR CON ELLOS MISMOS...**

_*****_***¿POR QUE NADIE VE EL ROSTRO DE PEIN AL INICIO DE SHIPUUDEN?, ¿CÓMO HIZO OROCHIMARU PARA MANTENER A SASUKE?, ¿QUIEN ASESINO REALMENTE AL CLAN UCHIHA?**

**-La historia se ubicaría en el periodo intermedio entre Naruto y Naruto Shippudeen**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Hogar, dulce ¿hogar?**

**Fortaleza Akatsuki**…. (Provisional, pronto explicaremos su ubicación)

**La noche anterior…**

-¡Guerra de comida!- gritó un sujeto con edad mental de 4 años

...

-Jod%er, sólo los paganos arrojan comida- gritó cierto jashinista

-No juego, mataré a su clan por esto...- murmuró cierto pelinegro muy sexy

¡PLAAAAAFFFFF!

-¿Quién fue el imb… que arrojó el arenque ahumado?- una espada gigante se estrelló contra el refri

-Yo juego…/"Mejor cómetelos a todos…"- comentó una planta parlante con inclinaciones bipolares

-¡Turba de /&%$% …! ¿Cúanto creen que costó todo esto? – bramó, por si lo dudaban, el tesorero de la organización

**En el segundo pìso...**

_**Pein y Konan juegan twister**__…el primero trae una pijama que dice _**"I'm GOD**_" y la segunda __**"GOD's girlfriend**__"_

-¿Nani…?- grité el pelinaranja

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…-la kunoichi pasa saliva

_Konan se desintegra en forma de confeti y baja por las escaleras…_

-La comida es efímera, sólo el arte permanece…- _Deidara levanta ambas manos para pescar todo lo que andaba por los aires-_ -Alimenten a Pley doh y Du doh, hum! (1)-

-Dem, ensuciarán la ropa otra vez…-_ Itachi sale corriendo…_

-Arrojar comida va contra mi religión…- Hidan se cruza de brazos, sumamente molesto

_La planta bipolar se acerca peligrosamente al chico rubio…_

- COMER, COMER/"¡Ahora!, el rubio está lleno de mermelada…" -

-¡NOOOO!, ya se acabó la oferta del queso… ¿Ahora donde lo conseguiremos más barato?... _- Kakuzu lucha con Sasori para quitarle una bolsa de queso derretido, que sale despedida por los aires_

-No te quejes, cayó sobre el montón de confeti…-_Sasori suspira resignado_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Lunes**

**10:00 am**

-Fraccionamiento "El Solecito Feliz", me pregunto por qué nadie quiere traer el correo aquí…- Un cartero observaba el "tranquilo" lugar

_**El aire olía a flores, Orochimaru atrapaba moscas con la lengua, los pájaros bailaban en sus nidos, los peces saltaban a las cacerolas y las tortugas brincaban de flor en flor…**_

¿Eeeeeerrrr?

_**Letrero: ANTIGUO ORFANATO DE SHINOBIS…**_

-Creí que seguía abandonado…-

_Dos niños vestidos de harapos tocan en la puerta de la casa de 2 pisos con pintura descascarada…_

-¡Tenemos timbre!- Una voz que me recuerda al "Sé hablar cetáceo" eerrr, eso es de una película de peces…muajaja…

-Perdón…- dijo la niña harapienta

-¡Jod&er con eso!- grita inesperadamente, cierto rubio de coleta

-¡Esa frase es mía!- el jashinista estrangula a Deidara mientras sus 3 bocas (visibles) sacan la lengua tratando de obtener oxígeno

_Los 2 niños se suben uno sobre otro y tocan en el timbre con una nubecita roja pintada…_

-Eeerrrr, /&%$&- (Ahora sí, parece que son las últimas bocanadas de oxígeno, aunque triples, de Deidara…)

-Pelmazos inútiles, abriré yo-

_CENSURADO POR SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE PALABRAS ALTISONANTES…_

-No van a abrir…- el niño harapiento estornudó sobre su compañera

_La puerta se abre, mostrando a un sujeto de 1.95, piel azul, cabellos parados, y, ¿agallas?, en las mejillas…_

¡!

-¿¡Qué jod/$idos quieren!?- grita el pielazulado

_Se desmaya la niña harapienta…_

….

_-_¡Guau, guau!- _Patético intento de ladridos procedentes del patio trasero…_

-Señor Nemo…-

_Las agallas del extraño sujeto parecían tener vida propia…tiembla el niño harapiento_

-¿Señor Nemo?-

-Ejem, Señor Nemo_-_

_-_¡Guau, guau!_-_

-Con un carajo, ¡cierra la puerta!, se acaba el aire acondicionado…- _Voz maquiávelica que asustaría al mismísimo Jashin, proveniente de nuestro querido tesorero_

-Por favor, Sr Pez…-murmura el niño harapiento

_El shinobi de la niebla azota el pie contra el piso…_

-¡Tener al tarado de 4 años abanicando un cubo de hielo no es algo que llamaría "aire acondicionado"….!-

_-¡_Guau, guau!_-_

-¡Trata de administrar la contabilidad en mi lugar y CALLA A ESA ESTÚPIDA ESPADA…!-

_Sip, Jashin está temblando…_

-A falta de perro…-murmuró Kisame

-Cof, cof…- tose la niña harapienta (que ya se recuperó del susto inicial)

-¿Nani?-

-¿Podría devolvernos nuestra casa?- piden los 2 huérfanos a coro

_-¡Guau, guau!-_

_Kisame estrella la puerta en contra de los niños_

_-_ Estùpidos huérfanos shinobi, jamás lograrán nada…-

_El cartero se esconde en la Casita del Arbol…_

-¿Tenemos casa del árbol?- murmura el shinobi de edad mental de 4 años (aparentemente)

-Sólo cállate, o te sacaré los órganos y te volveré marioneta…-

-¡Yupi!, Tobi será una buena marioneta…-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

…

**_Afuera del ORFANATO…_**

-¡Jod/&%$er, FORTALEZA AKATSUKI!- Los círculos del Rinnegan giraron peligrosamente…

Inner: …

- Ejem, hay muchos casos graves…

_**-Scooby Doo, ¿Dónde estaaaaás?**_ *** - grita una voz completamente desconocida y fuera de lugar…

-¿Nani?- murmura el usuario del Rinnegan

_Un horrible desarrapado con barba ridícula, y camisa verde agitaba su feo cabello mientras gritaba como desesperado…_

Rubio en Mini van verde ridícula: Finalmente nos deshicimos de ese estúpido perro.

Pelirroja en vestido morado: Cierto, Freddy

¡CRASH!

Chica de lentes en van Verde Ridícula: ¡Jod/&%ida suerte…!

_La van Verde ridícula acababa de atropellar al pobre desarrapado…_

Ejem, un caso más para La Máquina del misterio- murmura el rubio por lo bajo

_La sangre del desarrapado riega ahora el jardín de Zetsu…_

_**NOTA: Zetsu no se encuentra en el jardín, ¿alguien lo ha visto?**_

Vilma: ¿De qué hablas?,¡ tú mataste a Shagg…!

_La pelirroja estrangula a Vilma mientras Freddie silba y le da vuelta a la Van…_

-Ejem, ya sé porqué nadie venía a este barrio…-

-Y es por eso que como líder de este manicom… eeeerrr, Organización, les exijo que se comporten mientras me largo a mi terap… digo, a traer el desayuno…- exige cierto pelinaranja con el rostro lleno de piercings

_Se oye algo que estalla, mientras una enorme guadaña de 3 hojas perforó la ventana…_

¡!

-¡Arde en el infierno, maldito pagano!-

_El cartero se aleja de la guadaña, que le cortó medio fleco minímo…_

- Debo entregar la correspondencia- _el pobre cartero intenta mantener la calma_

-Fastídiame y eliminaré a tu clan.-Lo dijo, por si lo dudaban, cierto Uchiha exageradamente sexy

-¿¡Dónde jod(/&%idos están mis "Fundamentos Jashinistas para desquiciados"?!-

-Y yo qué sé, vive tu vida miserable…-

_El servidor público cayó de sentón en el jardín de la casa…_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

¿?

-¿Alguien tiene un caramelito?-

_SILENCIO SEPULCRAL…_

_SEGUIDO DE MUCHISIMOS GRITOS, brazos de marioneta, pajaritos de arcilla, y pedazos de papel voladores…_

_-_:¡Koooonan!-

_-_Lo siento, Naga Kun, el descerebrado me arrojó caramelos…-

-¡Guau, guau!-

-¡JOD%ER!, las espadas que ladran van contra mi religión…-

-No te metas con Samehada, ojos de uva…-

_-Guarden silencio, o conocerán el dolor, verán el dolor y sentiràn muuuucho dolor-_

_El cartero (deben darle una medalla al valor, se asoma por la ventana, mientras sostiene en sus temblorosas manos 2 revistas:_

"**Cómo conquistar al mundo con 9 pelmazos y "Administrar Poco Capital con menos esfuerzo"…**

-Mie… ¡larguémonos ya!...-

_Una estampida pasa sobre los harapientos y lo que quedaba del cartero…_

* * *

(1). Son los nombres en este fic para las manos derecha e izquierda de Deidara, respectivamente

***SCOOBY DOO pertenece a Hanna Barbera y, la verdad, no me agrada (la serie, eh)

_**¿Cómo es que Akatsuki tiene su "fortaleza" en el antiguo orfanato shinobi?**_

_**¿Quién está tan demente para suscribir a sus revistas a estos criminales?**_

_**¿Cuántas prohibiciones más tiene el Jashinismo?**_

_**Reviews please**_


	2. Conviviendo en ¿armonía?

¡Hola!, les dejo el 2º capítulo, con agradecimiento especial a**_ Uchiha Hyuga Hinata y Sakura 1402_**, espero les agrade…

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Conviviendo en ¿armonía?**

**Fortaleza Akatsuki**

-Aaarggg, ¿alguien vió la matrícula?- dijo la niña harapienta

¿¡!?

_Una chica con una rosa de papel en la cabeza le grita como desesperada a un sujeto de cabellos parados al que no le cabe un piercing más en la cara…_

-Mami, no quiero ir a la escuela…- murmuró el asustado cartero

_Otro chico con una rarísima máscara no suelta al de los piercings._

-No otra vez...- La chica origami observaba la extraña pelea

-No nos dejes, jefini…-

_Pein intenta cruzar la puerta con un Tobi pegado a una pierna…_

-Me choca que me digas así-

-¡Tobi no merece esto!, Tobi is a good boy!-

-A un lado, el tiempo es dinero...-_Un Ninja con una horrible máscara y probable conjuntivitis le arranca las revistas al cartero mientras lo empuja a un lado..._

¿?- Nuestro cartero se encuentra en shock

-Maldito tacaño, podrías esperar el autobús...-_ Pein suspiró laaaargamente_

-¿¡QUEEEEÉ!?¿y PERDER la oportunidad de ahorrar los 30 centavos del pasaje?- _Kakuzu desaparece dando un "puff"_

...

-¡Apresúrate por que van a cerrar la lavandería!—_ Konan guarda algo en una bolsa de papel._

-Ya voy, ya voy…- El pelinaranja lucha por desprender a cierto buen chico de su pierna izquierda

-Jefito… -

-Soy "El líder", no jefito…-

-¿Y si mejor te digo Pei…?- El Rinnegan brilla peligrosamente

-Hazlo y terminarás muerto…- nuestro buen chico pasa saliva

-Ok, El-líder… -

-"¿Por qué, por qué los contraté?" -

_Sale Deidara de la cocina chupando una paleta gigante._

-¿De nuevo a la laundry?...-

_Pein y Konan observan al rubio con cara de __**what.**_

-Ah sí, ejem, ejem, -el rubio carraspea- ¡hum!-

-¿Qué puedes esperar después de su guerra de comida ayer?- Tobi soltó súbitamente a Pein

-¿De dónde sacaste esa paleta?- preguntó la chica origami

- Tobi tenía muchas, ¡hum!-

_El chico paleta se desprende de la pierna de Pein y se adhiere al rubio de la coleta_

-¡Senpai!-

-¡Aléjate de mí o volarè tu horrible cabeza… hum.!-L_a expresión de Deidara se vuelve muy peligrosa_

-What?.-.

_El rubio de la coleta pega la paleta en la mano izquierda, quien se la empieza a comer..._

-¡Katsu!..-

…..

…..

._**Todos se cubren, pero no hubo explosión…**_

-Tobi es un buen chico, cambió la arcilla explosiva por Plastilina Plu toh (2)-

_Las manos de Deidara empiezan a toser y ponerse moradas…_-¡Basta!, me asfixio!, ¡hum!-

-De acuerdo, Tobi vuelve con jefito, que lo quiere mucho- Tobi vuelve a adherirse a la pierna de Pein

- …"_estoy en mi lugar feliz… estoy en mi lugar feliz_"- el Rinnegan parecía girar como si fuera un reloj

-¿Por qué huele tanto a queso?- _Konan se sonroja_

-¡Deja de comer tanto!- le grita la kunoichi al rubio

-Pley doh tiene hambre, y le encanta el queso derretido…

_-_Mi religión me impide comer lácteos, arderán en el infierno por comer queso- _Hidan y Sasori salen del orfanato, digo, Fortaleza Akatsuki_

_-_¡Guau, guau!_- Deidara patea a Tobi, quien seguía pegado a Pein_

- ¡Jod%er Kakuzu!-

-Kakuzu no está aquí… creo que se fue al banco…- era tiempo que el marionetero dijera algo

_Samehada se comía un plato de Salsa Catsup…._

-Creí que tu espada sólo devoraba chakra…- murmuró Sasori

-¿Y de dónde crees que viene el chakra…? -

…El pelinaranja adquiere su tono frío y cortante

-¡Como ya lavé el lunes, no lo haré otra vez…!pero esto _**lo descontaré de su mesada**_-.

- ¿Cuàl? , ¡hum!-

-¿Tenemos mesada?- _El sobrino de Acuaman miró a su líder_-de haber sabido, Itachi san no sería repartidor…-

-¿Tenemos una "$%!& mesada?, ¿ quién ·+¿=$% la tiene?- grita el peliplateado a voz en cuello

-Aaaaah…- todos suspiran

-¡Hidan is a bad boy!, Tobi te lavará la boca con jabón en polvo… - Tobi saca una bolsa de detergente y señala a Hidan

-¡Acércate, maldito pagano!-_ Hidan abraza su manual JASHIN Y TÚ y lo guarda bajo su capa…_

-Como sea, si nos damos prisa, puede que alcance a sacar a Zetsu de la casa de empeño…- Todos miraron aterrorizados al líder

-¿Lo empeñaste?- Kisame abrazó a Samehada

-Como planta de ornato, le dije que no se moviera…oigan, no iban a lavar nuestras capas gratis, ¿o sí?-

-No…- dice Deidara

-Cuánta verdad- confirma Sasori

-¡Por Jashin! , ¡NO GRITEN!- Hidan se lleva las manos a la cabeza

-¿Te duele, senpai?-

_-_¡No sería tu senpai aunque me arrancaran la cabeza y tuviera que rogar que me la cosieran!-

_La mano derecha se acerca a la oreja de Deidara y susurra algo_

_Deidara se acerca a Hidan…_

- ¡Waaaaa!, ¡LA CRUDA realidad de nuevo!- grita el rubio, mientras Hidan persigue a Deidara por el jardín delantero

-¿ Y qué mier$&% esperabas?. Alguien debe trabajar o arderemos en el infierno!-

_Itachi sale furioso._

-Muy bien- murmura el Uchiha, en un tono, muy, muy frío..

-Esto no me gusta…- Incluso Pein luce asustadísimo

-Itachi san no suele hablar…- Murmuró el tiburón

_Itachi toma aire… el Uchiha luce como si fuera a arrojar un Katon…_

-¡Jod**.. . !- **gritó el Jashinista

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**NOTA: lo siguiente fue censurado por su alto contenido de groserías…**

-¡Hazlo de una vez!, ¡odio esperar! –grita Sasori

_**Todos se esconden atrás de Pein…**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¿Quién fue el gracioso que llenó de verduras mi tanque de gasolina?- anuncia el Uchiha

-Esto no está nada, nada bien- murmuró el chico pez

-Dijo más palabras juntas que todo el mes pasado**…- **Sasori se metió dentro de Hiruko

-Tobi es un buen chico, él no fue el que llevó a la hermana de Zetsu al extractor de jugos…-

-Voy a llegar tarde…- El sharingan brilló peligrosamente…

* * *

(2) Nombre de la plastilina usada por Tobi, semejante a una muy popular entre los niños

Inicia encuesta: Dependiendo de las respuestas la historia puede tomar diferentes giros

_**¿Hidan tiene un trabajo?**_

_**¿A dónde va Itachi con tanta prisa?**_

_**¿Pein podrá llegar a la lavandería?**_

_**¿Qué pasó con el cartero?**_

**Dejen reviews...**


	3. Akatsuki en la subasta shinobi pte 1

**3. Akatsuki en la subasta shinobi, parte 1**

_**Hola, mil grax x contestar la encuesta Uchiha Hyuga Hinata, y a Sakura 1402 por seguir este fic, espero esta capítulo resuelva tus dudas…**_

* * *

_Itachi se pone una chaqueta de Shinobi Pizza y sale corriendo…_

-Suficiente, ya me cansé de mantenerlos, bola de-

**Nota: La frase de El líder fue censurada por su alto contenido de palabras altisonantes…**

-Pues es una pena…-_ Sasori aún dentro de Hiruko…_

-Aún no inicia la temporada del Shippuden- Kisame le daba croquetas a Samehada

-¿Han hecho algo productivo hasta ahora?- El líder se cruza de brazos

-Pues…¡hum!- El rubio salta muy sorprendido

-¡Basta!, no quiero pleitos entre ustedes dos…-_ la mano izquierda de Deidara empezó a morder a la derecha…_

-Los envío por el Kyubi y se van a tomar Té a Konoha, o conquistar el Valle del Fin, no ha espiar a un niño emo y a otro Gennin.-

-Por lo menos traten de mantener la casa limpia…-_ Pe__in suspira resignado_

_El Jashinista se observaba en un espejo_

-Jashin está en todas partes, hasta en los espejos-

-Está bien…pero primero…- _Todos corren a la sala_

_Pein parpadea, el pelinaranja continúa con Tobi adherido a su pierna_

-¡Vamos a ver la peli…!- gritó el chico pez

-¿Y ahora qué piensan ver…?- Hidan guardó el espejo

-¡La película de Bob Esponja!- gritó Tobi

-Mald… $&% paganos… va VS mi religión…-

-¿También?- Sollozó el chico paleta

-Sólo el arte es eterno…- murmura el marionetero

-¡Te irás al infierno por eso!- grita el Jashinista

-El que se siente en mi lugar, lo hará en pedacitos.-_ Kisame arroja a Samehada sobre el mueble…_

-No sé por qué los contraté…- Solloza Pein

-Katsu!-_Deidara hace estallar una bolsa de palomitas del horno…_

-Dei, no vuelvas a hacer eso, es peligroso…- observó el chico paleta

-¿Dónde quedó la salsa chamoy, hum?-

-Bob Esponja, Bob Esponja…- canturreó Kisame

-Dense prisa, odio esperar- murmura Sasori

_Grito desde afuera…_

-O te das prisa o tú lavas todo esto de nuevo…-

-¡NOOOOOO!, ¡Konan, espérame!- _Pein se despega a Tobi y" vuela" hacia la bici de 2 personas en la que ya estaba Konan…_

-¡Nooo!, jefito, Pei… Elíder… ¡vuelve…!- grita Tobi

-A veces ese tipo me da miedo…- dijo Konan

- "Lugar feliz, lugar feliz…"- repetía Pein como desquiciado

_Tobi se cuelga de la placa de la Bici donde se lee "I'm GOD" and "I love piercings" _

-¡Acelera dije!..- gritó la chica de papel.

_ La bici y sus tripulantes desaparecen entre un montón de periódicos…mientras un desconsolado Tobi regresa a la casa llorando_

_ El cartero sale corriendo…_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Casa Akatsuki..15 min después…**

_**Pasillo lleno de lágrimas de Tobi **_

_-_Aquí vamos de nuevo_…-__Sasori saca una marioneta con forma de barquito…navega y recoge a Deidara y a Kisame_

_ -Ofrezco este río de lágrimas a Jashin__- Hidan flota sobre la mesa del comedor, donde había dibujado un círculo…_

-Creo haberte dicho que no me sacaras del agua- murmura el chico pez

_Sasori arroja a Kissame al río de lágrimas…__-¡ Yupi…!__ -_

- Mier&%...¡Déjenme leer!- murmura el Jashinista, que sigue flotando en la mesa, mientras _saca su guadaña, se le sale un libro de la manga…_

-¿Què traes allí?- el chico tiburón se zambullía felizmente

- Jod&%er, ¡Dèjenme o ¡mueran…!- El marionetero tomó el libro del Jashinista

-Silencio, payaso…aquí dice.. **"Aprenda tarot y lectura de runas…"-**

-No es lo que piensas…-_ Hidan se sonroja…_

-Te interesa esto?- Kisame ejecutó un clavado de 3 vueltas y media con giro invertido

-¡Claro que… $%/& no!, pero alguien desapareció el tomo especial de "Fundamentos Jashinistas para desquiciados", y aún no termino de pagar la mensualidad…-

-Pero nos pagan por estar aquí…hum-

-El…. **NOTA: **_**Censurado por alto contenido de groserías….**_de Kakuzu me cobra hasta por mirarme en el espejo, dice que lo estoy gastando por verme tanto…-

-¿Los espejos se gastan?- Todos miran a Tobi

-¿Y acaso no fuiste a cobrar una iniciación de Jashin a los Konohanianos?- dijo Sasori

-¡Arderán en el infierno!... malditos, paganos….creo que mis rituales tradicionales, no dan, mucho, dinero que digamos…y ya me cansé de ser barman…el tabernero de mier&% me asusta mucho-

-Muy bien,¿quién se acabó las patatas fritas?-

_Chomp, chomp! (patético intento de Pley Doh y Do doh comiendo papas)_

-Mmmf, no tenían tu nombre escrito…hum-

**Fin de la película…**

-¡Tontos! Ahora, ya no oí que pasó con Bob Esponja y con Patricio…- una lágrima se le escapa al chico pez

-Te la cuento si quieres…- dijo Sasori

-¡Ni se te ocurra…!-

_**Samehada empieza a ladrar…**_

-¿No se supone que es un &% tiburón lo que hay allí adentro?-

-Es que no le agradan-

-Pues a Jashin sama tampoco le agradan ustedes, paganos…- **Hidan abraza a su guadaña…**

-Pues yo quiero mis patatas fritas…-

_Silencio sepulcral…_

-¡Lo tengo!-

_Todos sorprendidísimos de que Tobi pudiera pensar…_

¿?...

-¡Vamos al banco a que Kakuzu a que nos adelante la mesada…!-

_Nuevo silencio sepulcral_

_ -_ Effstáff loffcoff- dijo Kisame bajo el agua

- Jod&%er, sería más fácil que nosotros hagamos las papas…pero- susurra el albino

-¿Tu religión te impide acercarte al fuego?- preguntó Kisame

- Mier&%,¿Cómo lo supiste?, tú...¡ tienes el manual… hijo perdido de…!-

-Y recuerden que lo que pasó cuando Deidara voló la cocina la última vez…- dijo Sasori

-Ya te dijimos que no metas tu arcilla explosiva cerca de la estufa…- Kisame meneó la cabeza

-¡Kakuzu nos quiere!, ¡hasta nos consiguió esta casa!, hum!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**FLASH BACK…**_

_2 meses antes…_

**Subasta Anual Mundo Shinobi…**

_Se encuentran todos los ninjas conocidos de Konoha, ocupando las gradas…incluyendo a nuestros queridos Gennin…_

_*En los últimos lugares, Orochimaru con Kabuto. _

_Preceden Jiraiya, Tsunade e Iruka Sensei… _

-Muy bien…después de perdernos nuevamente en el sendero de la vida…daremos inicio a la subasta Anual del…

_**Llegan todos los Akatsuki…**_

¡!

-¡Quiénes son esos fenómenos?- dijo una chica rubia

-Mira quién lo dice, niña flaca…- gritó el chico paleta

-¿Cómo te atre..?-

- ¡JA!, flaca…-

-¿De qué te burlas, frentesota!-

-Basta, sentimos hacerlos esperar…-

* * *

Inicia siguiente encuesta…

**_¿Akatsuki tuvo que sobornar a las autoridades de Konoha para obtener su hogar?_**

**_¿Existe un grupo de Jashinistas entre la gente de Konoha?_**

**_¿El sexy Itachi trabaja como repartidor?_**

**_¿Por qué Pein y Konan usan bici?_**

**_¿Hostigan a Hidan en su trabajo?_**

Dejen reviews…


	4. Akatsuki en la subasta:Kakuzu en acción!

**4. Akatsuki en la subasta, pte 2...¡Kakuzu en acción!**

* * *

_Grax x el apoyo, sin más, viene el nuevo capítulo... y para los que piensen q están demasiado OOC los personajes, tiene una razón de ser, un pequeño incidente que ocurrió y se revelará en el siguiente capítulo, bye!_

* * *

-Como si nos importara que los villanos llegaran al evento de caridad…- aparece Kakashi en un ¡puf!, mientras le da un coscorrón (colleja) a Hiruka

-¡Oye!- grita el ninja de la coleta

-Me lo debes por plagiarme la frase, nadie se pierde en los senderos de la vida, excepto yo- murmura Kakashi

- ¡Guarda silencio!, ninja de peinado raro…-gritó el tesorero

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Todos tenemos derecho de estar aquí… o discútelo con… &%7$·"…-

_Hidan se tapa las orejas…_

-Kakuzu, qué palabrotas…-

-¡Esto es discriminación!, ¡traeré a mi abogado**!- El tesorero se llevó una mano al pecho, aaaalto riesgo de infarto múltiple**

-Está bien, bola de fenómenos, ¿quién es su representante?- Tsunade cruzó los brazos

-Yo…-

_Justo cuando se sienta Pein se funde el foco del auditorio y únicamente se le ven los ojos_…

-Me recuerdas a alguien…- murmuró Jiraiya

-¡Como si quisiéramos ver la cara del líder de Akatsuki!-_ N__aruto se cruza de brazos…_

_-Tienen razón, ni que fueran a darnos tantos problemas en el futuro- murmura la frentesota, dijo, __Sakura _

-Muy bien, Shizune, ¡sake!, ejem, es decir, ¿cuánto ofrecen por el Orfanato de Shinobis?- grita Tsunade

-¿Se refieren a esa casa vieja de 2 pisos, Orochimaru sama?- murmura Kabuto

- Dicen que está llena de fantasmas, y de cucarachas… qué asco…-_ El sannin cruzó las piernas_

-Silencio, lagartija…- Jiraiya arrojó un bote de ranas sobre Orochimaru

-La oferta empieza con…- Tsunade golpeó la mesa con un martillo

-Un millón de dólares…- Kakuzu se puso de pie

...

...

...

-¡QUEEEEÉEEEEÉ!- gritaron todos los Akatsuki

_Pein le da un codazo a Kakuzu, Konan se desmaya…_

-¡No tenemos tanto dinero!- tartamudeò el usuario del Rinnegan

-¡Arderás en el infierno!- grita Hidan

-Confíen en mí…- murmura Kakuzu

-Bola de imb…. ¡vendido!- Tsunade rompió la mesa de un martillazo

- Mier%$, ¡Atrapen al %$& alienígena!- _Kisame levanta a Samehada…_

-¡Sólo un alienígena ignoraría que Kakuzu jamás haría eso!- _Kisame atacó a Kakuzu con Samehada_

-Confía en mí o volverás al Acuario…-

-OK…- murmura el chico tiburón como hipnotizado

_Los ojos de Tsunade mostraban muchos signos de dinero, jiji ($$$$$$)_

-Venga el dinero…-

-Muy bien…-el tesorero se acercó a Tsunade…

_Kakuzu saca un costal de dinero y lo lleva frente a Tsunade… _

-No puede ser…- El asesino del clan Uchiha observaba aterrorizado al Tesorero

-Tenemos un millón… - Kakuzu cuenta el dinero frente a Tsunade, mientras Hidan reía como desquiciado…

-¡Waaaaa,! el Fin anunciado por Jashin… hasta Kakuzu regala dinero, mier%a…

-Pensé que no haría tratos jugosos con villanos, pero…-Tsunade sonríe malévolamente

_Kakuzu saca una calculadora…_

-¿Listo, Naga kun?- Pein y Konan estaban por cortarse las venas con figuras de origami…

**-**Descontando lo que nos deben por cada fanclub…- El tesorero tecleaba como poseído

-¡Queeeé?- Dijo Jiraiya

-Los fics parodiándonos por todo el Web…- Hidan pareció reaccionar

-¿LOS PAGANOS NOS ESPIAN?- El Jashinista tomó su guadaña y le apuntó a Tobi

- Hidan, baja eso… ¡Itachi san, ayuuuuudaaaa!- El chico paleta corrió hacia el usuario del Sharingan

-No quiero, mataré a tu clan por esto.-

-Los videos raritos en youtube… y muñecos coleccionables…- le salen nubecitas de humo a la calculadora

-Orochimaru sama, ¿tenemos de esos?-Kabuto miró a Orochimaru

…

-¡Yeah!, conseguiré un muñequito de Sasuke kun… y otro de Itachi san-

_Kabuto se "escurre" discretamente del asiento_

-El manga y el anime, nos salen debiendo…- Tsunade terminó la Quinta botella de Sake (a partir de que Kakuzu sacó la calculadora)

-Dem… es cierto…- La Hokage miró los números con Kakuzu

-Así, que les daremos, no sé, cinco dolares…-

-Por algo son los villanos, cierto…- susurró el Ninja copia

-Y agua, la luz y el teléfono vienen incluidos…-

-OK…-

-¿Nani?- Konan quitó la figurita de origami de la muñeca de Pein

-Venga, chico remendado, pero la comida la ponen ustedes, OK- cede la 5ª Hokage

_Jiraiya se acerca a Tsunade…_

-Ejem, Tsunade… ¿Será buena idea mantener a esos asesinos?-

-Terminarán por despedazarse ellos mismos…-

**Fiiiiin del FLASH BACK… **

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡Tal vez así podremos rescatar a Zetsu de la casa de empeño!-gritó el chico paleta

-Buen punto…-dijo Kisame

-Se acerca navidad y no tenemos árbol…- susurró Sasori

-Mier&a, los árboles van contra mi religión-

-¿Vamos por Zetsu?- Kisame le colocó una correa a Samehada

-¡Al centro comercial!- corean nuestros villanos

**Casa Akatsuki, 5 minutos después**

_Los criminales rango S se preparan para la Guerra Ninja, cof, cof, salir a la calle_

-El banco donde trabaja Kakuzu está en el Shopping Mall…- Sasori guardó un frasco de aceite en Hiruko

-Tobi, ¡ya nos vamos!-_ Deidara sacude a su mano izquierda, que estaba mascando chicle…_

-¡Espera, aún no encuentro mi sweater de Barney!,"Tobi es un chico bueno que vive en varias mentes"…-

_Hidan enfurece…_

-Tú fuiste de la %$&()?¿· idea, así que ¡muévete!- El Jashinista cambia misteriosamente a color negro y_ arroja la guadaña, que alcanza a cortarle unos cuantos cabellos a Hiruko…_

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- grita fúrico el marionetero

¡!

_Sasori, que recoge los cabellos en un puño y los restriega frente a Hidan_

-¿Acaso piensan que el cabello de marioneta crece en los árboles?-

-Pues tal vez si quitaras tus /&%$·" muñecos de la sala no ocurriría esto…-

-¿Mu-ñecos?, ni con tu disfraz de Santa Muerte escaparás de esto…-**_El marionetista con los ojos llenos de fuego (tipo Gai sensei), se enfurece Vs el Jashihista, que hace una mueca burlona_**

_ Samehada pasa por en medio de Sasori y Hidan_

- ¡Joder, Kakuzu!-

-Ejem, Kakuzu está en el banco-tosió Sasori

_Hidan vuelve a su color_

-Es la costumbre… ¡Jod… Kisame…!-

- Muy bien, ¿quién fue el gracioso que se tomó mi Shinobirade* sabor agua de mar?-

_Tobi baja las escaleras, trae puesto un suéter amarillo chillón con la imagen del dinosaurio cantando alegremente_

-¡Por Jashin!-

-What's happened?-

¿?

-Que qué pasó, bola de… _CENSURADO por exceso de palabras altisonantes…- estalló el chico paleta_

-¡Hablen de una vez!,odio esperar-

-¿Queeeé?-

-Mier&a, creo que fue con lo que regamos a Zetsu-

-¿Qué acaso Pein no les había dado dinero para que compraran una jardinera?- gritó Kisame

_Hidan y Tobi se miran…_

* * *

Shinobirade* Mi versión de una bebida con electrolitos semejante al Gatorade,(marca registrada )jiji

Sigue la encuesta...

_**¿Qué pasó con el dinero de la jardinera?)**_

_**¿La doble personalidad de Zetsu aflorará la casa de empeño?**_

_**¿Por qué Orochimaru no llevó a Sasuke a la subasta?**_

_**¿Nuestros asesinos llegaran al Shopping Mall?**_

**_*Mientras más reviews, subo más rápido los capis..._**


	5. Akatsuki en el Shopping Mall

_**Naruto y los personajes de Akasuki pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Los Simpson pertenecen a Matt Groening**_

_**Los pitufos pertenecen a Peyo...**_

* * *

**Cap 5: Akatsuki en el Shopping Mall...**

_**Grax x los follows y los reviews, además de los lectores silenciosos**_

* * *

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**FLASH BACK de Hidan**_

**Local de los Videogames.**

_Hidan rezaba a media calle mientras Tobi saltaba por la banqueta_

-¡Vamos a los Videogames!- dijo Tobi

-Bueno…- Hidan guarda su rosario y _entran al local de los Videogames_

**Fin del Flash Back**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¿Quieren decir que…?- murmura Kisame

-Jod&er, mi religión admite las víctimas virtuales- Hidan se acomoda el cabello

_Tobi se arroja al piso y se empieza a mecer_

-¿Y a éste que le pasa?- murmuró Sasori

-¿Y yo como &%$· voy a saber?, a menos que- Hidan se cruza de brazos

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_ **FLASH BACK de Tobi**_

**Local de los Videogames.**

_Tobi está jugando "Ayuda a papá Pitufo a construir la casa de Pitufina"_

-Muy bien… ¡lo logramos, papá Pitufo!- el chico Paleta luce emocionadísimo

_Se oye un grito horrible dentro del local…_

- ¡!-

-¡Ardan en el infierno!-

_Un montón de niños salen huyendo por los gritos desquiciados del Jashinista_

-Hidan, no seas mal chico-

_ Hidan mataba zombies en el DOOM con una bazooka virtual _

-¡Desaparezcan de una vez!-

_La gente sale despavorida de los Videogames_

-¡Por Jashin!-

-¡NUUUUU!- Tobi se interpone entre Hidan y la pantalla, pero…

_Hidan le dispara a papá Pitufo… la pantalla se llena de sangre_

_**Fin del FLASH BACK de Tobi**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

* * *

**Shopping Mall, **muy lejos de allí (para llegar caminando)

**Banco Shinobi. **

_Se escuchan unos horribles gritos provenientes de la Gerencia. _

-¡Que no!, ¡no es una garantía suficiente para el banco!- _Una bestia peluda a los pies de Kakuzu le arrojaba fuego a Gai Sensei_

-Pero, Sr, en realidad necesito el dinero para ¡hacer un dojo!, Sr Kakuzu, ¡piense en eso pobres Genin que no tienen donde entrenar!-

-¡Traigan a mi abogado!-

-Creo, que eso resultaría en más gastos, señor- _murmura Gai por lo bajo_

-Ahora que si le interesara traficar con sus órganos, ejem, corazones tal vez...- _Kakuzu mueve sus manos en forma maquiavélica…_

¿¡?!

…

_Expresión de Gai Sensei en shock_

Nuestro Akatsuki más avaro se aclara la garganta

-Está bien, aunque no sé qué puede ganar el banco prestando dinero-_ Kakuzu aprieta los puños_

- ¿?..-

-Vaya a la caja 2 y pida las 35798 hojas para autorizar el préstamo-

-De… acuerdo., gracias, creo-

-¡Fuera de mi vista!- La bestia peluda apunta nuevamente a Gai

_Gai sale corriendo…_

- Bola de… querrán que me dé un infarto quíntuple- Kakuzu desaparece a la bestia peluda

...

_Entra una secretaria pelirroja _

-Sr Kakuzu, lo busca un repartidor de pizzas-

- ¡Pero &%$/ ¡**CENSURADO por alto contenido de groserías**… ¡Yo no pedí ninguna pizza!- La espalda de Kakuzu se empieza a mover, como si tuviera vida propia…

-Sí, señor, pero…parece, que está, digamos, bajo efecto de estupefacientes- la secretaria tiembla como una hoja

¿?

_Itachi azota la puerta de la gerencia… _

-¡Necesito salir de esa casa de locos!- El usuario del Sharingan mira amenazadoramente a Kakuzu

-Uchiha-

_Nuestro sexy Itachi se deja caer en la silla ocupada hace unos instantes por Gai, mientras su Sharingan empieza a cambiar entre "normal, sharingan", como si fuera un semáforo _

-Es demasiado extraño-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_ **FLASH BACK**_** de Itachi**

_Itachi abre la puerta en estado inconveniente_

-Mami, te juro que Sasuke fue,¿Desde cuándo tenemos 3 puertas?-

-Ebrio de nuevo, ¿eh?-

-Por última vez, ¡no, y tampoco estoy drogado!-

_Itachi ve a 3 Deidaras en bata, con 2 rodajas de pepino en los ojos y una mascarilla de barro_

¡!

-Última vez que te espero hasta tan tarde-

-¿Queeeé?-

_La mano derecha de Deidara empieza a "enseñarle la lengua a Itachi"_

-&%8 mano grosera-

_ La mano izquierda escupe una rodaja de pepino. _

-¡Lo sabía!, olvidaste que hoy íbamos a jugar lotería… qué desconsiderado, ¡hasta me robe los frijoles de Zetsu!-

_Deidara se va muy triste recogiendo las cartas y las tablillas_

_ **Fin del Flash Back de Itachi**_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- El Uchiha más sexy murmura por lo bajo

-Eres el gerente del banco-

-Hablaste más que todo el mes pasado,¿vas a cobrarme por eso?- los corazones del tesorero empiezan a alterarse otra vez

-"Mientras no me pida que nos deshagamos de alguno de aquellos, peor, si se sale de la casa, perdemos las contribuciones de sus fans girls, ahora que lo pienso, no debí dejarle el dango que compró Tobi, pero el soborno de esas locas bien valió la pena, muajaja"- l_a mente del tesorero trabajaba a mil por hora_…

-No sé, podrías darme algo que acabaras de embargar-

-¡Qué lata contigo!-

* * *

Simultáneamente,_ Konan y Pein…_

**Lavandería**

-Mami, ¿vienen del circo?- dice un niño con piel amarilla, cara de menso, nariz de bola y lentes pequeños

-No creo, pero alèjate de ellos- dice una mujer con los mismos rasgos del niño, y a todas luces, poco amable

-Mami, ¿puedes llevarme al circo?- dice el niño mientras observa a los 2 Akatsuki que sacaban ropa de una secadora

-Milhouse, aléjate del vago con cara de alfiletero…

- ¡NOOOOOOO!- grita el usurario del Rinnegan

- Te dije que te fijaras en el ciclo de lavado- suspira la kunoichi

_Pein saca unas batas miniatura de la secadora… _

-Si me hicieras caso alguna vez-

-¡Demonios!, ahora hay que ir a comprar más tela para las nuevas capas-

-Creo que podría usarlas para mis Barbies-

-¡Konan!-

-Ok, mitad para las mías y para tu Ken-

_Más gente empieza a observarlos…_

-¡Es un muñeco de acción!-

-Lo que digas…- la peliazul esboza una pequeña sonrisa

* * *

**Aún más lejos de allí (detrás del Shopping Mall, al lado del contenedor de basura, a la izquierda de la rata muerta…**

**Casa de Empeño.**

-Es extraño, juraría que el chico de la limpieza ya estaría aquí- murmura el dueño, que no es otro que Lionel Hutz

_Se acerca a la maceta de Zetsu, donde se ven una escoba saliendo de la planta..._

-¿Qué es esto?- nuestro querido abogado pasa saliva mientras Zetsu parpadea

* * *

**Volviendo con nuestra pareja estelar…**

**Tienda de telas…**

-"Tranquila, tranquila"- sonríe la vendedora, que tiene el cabello verde y piel blanca

-¿¡Còmo que ya se acabó la tela negra con nubes rojas?!- bramó un pelinaranja con ojos de drogado

- "Nunca contradigas a los consumidores de estupefacientes"- la vendedora miró la cámara de seguridad

-Ejem, nunca me gustó ese color, o ¿podríamos usar algo diferente?- Konan observa la cámara y trata de relajar al pelinaranja

_La vendedora tiembla mientras observa un botoncito rojo oculto bajo el mostrador_

-Pues, sólo nos queda tela azul con ositos blancos-

¿?..

-"Oprime el botón de alarma si no se largan en 5 min.."-

_El pelinaranja se va encima del mostrador, mientras la Kunoichi noquea a la vendedora_

-Naga kun, debes tranquilizarte-

_Pein se encuentra en shock_

-La culpa la tuvo Jiraiya con sus condiciones de igualdad, ¡malditos Sannin los odio!-

-Ejem, tal vez tuvieron un poquito de razón, la verdad es que los chicos, estaban, digo, son, con tendencias homicidas muy superiores al promedio-

-¡Y el dominio mundial sería obtenido muy fácilmente!-

_El rinnegan brilla peligrosamente_

-Ejem, asesinos de rango S, nuestra idea es mostrar al mundo cúanto dolor se puede sentir mientras preparamos los eslabones en las cadenas del odio-

_Pein destruye un rollo gigante de la dichosa tela azul con ositos blancos_

Konan sonríe nerviosamente

-¿Y por eso tenían que volverlos unos tarados de 5 años?- _grita el pelinaranja a voz en cuello_

-Cof, cof

-Ok, Tobi ya lo era-

-Cof, cof

-y Hidan por ratos actúa como mocoso también-

-Si Kakuzu hubiera sufrido los efectos, probablemente ya hubiera matado a todos- murmura la kunoichi

- Como si el suero de la bondad le hubiera hecho efecto- _Pein susurra por lo bajo_

_La pareja Akatsuki arroja el cuerpo de la vendedora bajo el mostrador_

-Espera a que empiece el Shippuden, será lo único que valdrá la pena entre tanto jod$ido relleno- murmura Konan, muy resignada

* * *

_ **Volviendo con los terribles asesinos de rango S**_

**Hidan y los chicos se van en un jeep cantando…**

_**- S**i las gotas de lluvia fueran de caramelo _

_ Me gustaría estar allí _

_Abriendo la boca para saborear-_

-¿Por qué jefito tiene una bici y nosotros un jeep?- Kisame "atraviesa" literalmente a Tobi con Samehada

-Ya te lo dijimos "n" veces… ¡Konan es ecologista!-

* * *

_Konan estornuda…_

-Esos mequetrefes deben estar hablando de mí-

_Peinsale con una bolsa de tela_

-¿Por qué siento que se nos olvida algo?- dijo la peliazul

-Olvídalo, nada se escapa al pensamiento de Dios, que soy yo-

…

* * *

-**Volviendo al jeep…**

-¡Por mí todos los &%%· ecologistas arderán en el infierno!, esto se lo debo a Jashin-

_ Kisame le mordía el cabello a Hiruko_

-¿Queé?- Sasori le arroja un brazo a Kisame, quien queda colgado del jeep.

-Verás, por cada planilla de sacrificios que llene… ¡me dan un cupón intercambiable por premios en todas las Jashin-tiendas participantes!-

**Estacionamiento.**

_ Hidan estaciona el jeep…_

-No, Tobi, ¡no es Plaza Sésamo!, es un shopping mall- Sasori consoló al chico paleta

-¡Jod&er!, ¡mátenme para no quedar en vergüenza!-

_ Flecha donde se lee…_**"Uso exclusivo para seguidores de Jashin"**

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Kisame

-¡Guau, guau!-

-Tu espada me da miedo… ¿y si me confunde con un árbol?-

-¡Eso quisieras!, ojos de vidrio-

….

-¡Hidan malo!, Tobi solo es un chico que quiere ver a Barney-

_ Cartel…_ "Barney en el shopping mall"

-Barney es efímero, sólo el arte permanece-

-¡Yupi!-

_" Pin Pon es un muñeco…"_

¡!

_"Muy guapo y de cartón… se lava la carita con…_

-¿Qué es ese sonido?- el marionetero saltó del jeep

_Hidan empieza a silbar_

¿?

-Alguien lleve a Tobi, nos vemos aquí en ,30 minutos, para… buscar a Kakuzu-

...

...

-¿Quién eres tú?- Kisame encaró a Hidan

-¡Cómo que &%$·" soy!-

-Ya decía yo que te oía raro sin palabrotas- murmura el marionetero

-Mier…¡largo!- grita el albino

_Todos desaparecen, Hidan toma muy discretamente su celular y oprime una tecla_

-¡La Jashin-song oficial!,… ¿eres tú, Jashin?-

* * *

**Un review toma muy poco tiempo y se agradece mucho (aunque sean anónimos)**

**Inicia encuesta:**

¿El dango de las fangirls para Itachi tenía alguna sustancia ilícita?

¿Qué hicieron los Sannins para volver "niños" a los Akatsuki?, ¿Existirá algún suero de la verdad que funcione en Kakuzu?

¿Los seguidores de Jashin tienen lugares VIP en el centro comercial?

¿Cómo obtuvo Hidan un jeep?

Comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos!

**Dejen reviews**


	6. Emos en el Mall y el Show de Orochimaru

**6. Emos en Shopping Mall: el Show de Orochimaru**

* * *

**_Naruto y los personajes de Akasuki pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_****Barney y sus amigos pertenecen a **Sheryl Leach, Los Simpson a Matt Groening,

**Hola! Estoy gratamente sorprendida por los reviews, un saludo muy especial a Holy van God, Uchiha Hyuga Hinata, guest , Yomotsu666 y lectores anónimos; me encantaron sus sugerencias, se siguen develando detalles para nuestros encantadores chicos rango S, incluyendo su conversión mental a d años**

* * *

**Shopping Mall, pasillo**

_Sasori y Kisame van caminando…_

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ver?- pregunta el pielazulado

-La verdad no sé…"no debí dejar a Hiruko con el loco de Hidan"-_Kisame observa algo y se desaparece silenciosamente…_

_..._

_La atractiva marioneta se detiene al ver el siguiente letrero:_

**Tienda de magia…**

-Veamos si tienen algún ventrílocuo por aquí, ejem, ¿Kisame?

En la **Fila de niños para ver a Barney…**

-Niña tonta, ¡Tobi no te dejará su lugar!- _el chico paleta pelea con una niña de aproximadamente 5 años, mientras Kisame se escurre discretamente en la fila_

-¿Apartaste el mìo?- susurra el shinobi de la Niebla

-Siip- -¡Muy bien!-_ Kisame saca un banderín con la cara de Barney sonriendo_

-Barney es un dinosaurio- canturreó Tobi

-Que vive en nuestra mente- Kisame agitaba el banderín

-Y cuando se hace grande- grita Tobi

-Es realmente sorprendente- corea Kisame

_Los niños se empiezan a salir de la fila…_

* * *

**Volviendo a la Casa de Empeño, atrás del Shopping mall, a la izquierda de…bla,bla**

-Pues es la mejor oferta de todo el día, el dueño no lo ha reclamado, así que- murmura Lionel Hutz, vendado de pies a cabeza

-Están hablando de nosotros…/Ese barrendero estaba delicioso.-murmura la planta bipolar

-¡Me lo llevo!- gritó un chico rubio

-Ejem,claro niño, pero debo decirte que esta planta es…-

-¡Será un maravilloso árbol de navidad después de podarlo!- grita el rubio

¿?

* * *

**Fila para ver a Barney**

_Tenemos a 2 despiadados Akatsukis cargando un banderín de Barney…_

-Kisi, ¡Lo estamos logrando…!-

-Sólo 4 papanatas y podremos saludarlo-

_ Barney está sentado firmando autógrafos…_

-Sólo un poco más de trazos tontos para estos &%$ niños y podré cobrar mi cheque…-el horrible fenómeno morado observó a su intento de asistente (un triceratops de peluche verde chillón y cara de menso)

-Estoy HARTO de esta /&%$ situación… ¿dónde se metió el 4 ojos"- dijo el triceratops bla,bla…

-Cállate niño, ¿crees que mantenerte me sale gratis?-murmura el horrible dinosaurio morado

_ Los asesinos de rango S se aproximan…_

-Lo logramos, Kisame san-

-¿Crees que me dé un autógrafo extra para Samehada?-

-¿No están grandecitos para esta fila?- dijo una niña de vestido verde ridículo

¡!

_Los 2 asesinos de rango S parpadean_

-¿Nani?- murmura Kisame

-Tobi no te entiende, niña- dice el chico paleta

-Par de bobos, largo de la fila-dijo otra niña con un vestido berenjena aún más ridículo

-_S_on más crueles que Jefito- murmuró el chico paleta

_**Kisame toma a Samehada y hace picadillo de las 2 niñas…**_

_El resto de los niños sale corriendo_

_-_Tu espada me da miedo- chilla Tobi

_ Samehada limpia la sangre como si fuera un trapeador_

-Tú le agradas-

-Ah, bueno…-

_Ajenos a la masacre, los dinosaurios de peluche siguen con los autógrafos.._

-Lo que debo hacer para vivir, que fastidio-_ El triceratops verde , alias "Baby Boop" murmuró por lo bajo_

_ Barney ve fijamente a Tobi y Kisame_

-¡No puede ser!-_ Barney toma a Baby Boop y sale corriendo…_

-Pero que /&%$ te pasa… víbora loca- gritó Baby Boop

* * *

**Salón de belleza, si, del mismo Shopping Mall**

_ Konan se arregla el cabello _

- Bla, bla, como te comentaba…-dijo la peliazul al estilista

-Por favor, dénse prisa- clamó el usuario del Rinnegan

-¿Por qué a mí?, ¡juro que mataré a Jiraiya por esto!-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**FLASH BACK**_

**Konoha, oficina del Hokage**

_**Preceden los 3 Sannin, Pein y Konan**_

-Yo opino que debería ser más equitativo- dice Jiraiya

-Apoyo la moción- murmura Orochimaru

-¿De qué están hablando?, ¡no es mi culpa que tengan tanto inútil para jod$ido relleno!- Konan le da golpecitos en la espalda a Pein, para tranquilizarlo

-Es cuestión de principios, con esa batería de rango S y sin relleno, ¿cuántos capítulos tendría la serie?- murmura Tsunade

_Pein carraspea_

-Pe, pero mi plan del dominio mundial no puede posponerse- La kunoichi toma la mano de Pein

-De eso nada- dice Jiraiya

-Todos nos quedamos sin trabajo si tus mega profesionales entran en acción ahora- Tsunade se cruza de brazos

-Ejem, ejem, es un buen punto- murmura Konan

-¿Y qué es lo que proponen?- dice Pein

-La poción mental d años- remata Orochimaru

-De eso nada, ¡no administraré un kínder lleno de asesinos!- grita Pein a voz en cuello

-Lucirán como adultos, pero con retardo mental- sonríe Tsunade

-Ah, bueno, creí que era grave- suspira Pein

-Y por decisión, le daremos suero de la bondad a tu tesorero- Jiraiya sonríe maquiavélicamente

_Pein se shockea_

-¿Y eso por qué?- grita Pein a voz en cuello

-Porque nos dejaría en la calle a todos si no le damos algo que produzca latidos cardíacos en vez de bilis, propongo cambiar sus 5 hígados por corazones- dice Orochimaru

_Tsunade y Jiraiya asienten_

-¡Eso no se vale!, No es nuestra culpa que ustedes tengan una bola de inútiles a su servicio,- Pein está fúrico

-Prometemos meter mucho más relleno y hacer que luzcan aún más inútiles- murmura Tsunade

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_La kunoichi le da una colleja (coscorrón) a Pein para volverlo a la realidad_

-Relájate, y por cierto, quiero el manicure con el barniz morado…-

-¿¡Qué locura es esa… cómo que morado!?-

-¿Va a querer otro manicure, Sr Konan?- el pelinaranja observó sorprendidísimo al estilista

- ¿QUUEEEÉ?- grita el usurario del Rinnegan

- No iba a decirles tu nombre real, ¿o sí?-dijo la chica origami

* * *

**Pasillo del Shopping Mall**

_Dos Akatsukis corren como desesperados tras los dinosaurios de felpa…_

- NOOOO, ¡espéranos, Barney…!- gritó Tobi

- ¡Aún no me firmas mi álbum para colorear!- estalló Kisame

-¡Ni mi CD interactivo!- sollozó el chico paleta

- Mald&%$ sea… muévete, Emo…-dijo Barney

¿?

- No puedo, más-_ Tobi cae arrodillado al piso…_

-Lo único que me faltaba… ¡pero Samehada tendrá ese autógrafo!-.

_Kisame ve el tubo de ventilación…_

* * *

**Tienda de Magia…**

_V__emos una kunochi rubia con 4 coletas en el cabello…_

-¿¡Qué quieres decir con que se te acabó el pulidor para abanicos?!- mientras acorralaba al pobre empleado

- No tengo, niña loca-

-¿¡COOOMO?!-

_ El empleado sale volando por una ráfaga de aire…_

Nuestra atractiva marioneta se acercó a la cajera

- Ejem, déme la Edición Especial de "CONSTRUYENDO SU PROPIA MARIONETA"-

- Lo lamento, acabamos de vender el último-

-¿Còmo?-

-Sí, al niño EMO…-

* * *

**Shopping Mall**

Volviendo con el Dinosaurio que trauma a los niños

**Camerino de Barney…**

- Malditos dementes, ¿por qué los encuentro aquí?-

_Sale Baby Boop _

- ¿Y la cochina orden de restricción?-

_Kisame y Tobi se descuelgan del tubo de ventilación frente a Barney…_

- ¡ESTAMOS CERCA!-

- Kisi, lo lograste-

…

_**Kisame se para en seco **_

_El pielazulado empieza a sudar frío, mientras Tobi queda como estatua…_

- Mald/&%$ dementes- dijo el fenómeno morado

_ Barney Y Baby Boop se descabezan el uno al otro…_

- No sé por qué sigo contigo- murmura el dinosaurio morado,ahora descabezado

-Por que el miope anda con el oculista-

_**Tobi se desmaya…**_

¡!

_**Los actores disfrazados son Sasuke (Baby) y Barney (Orochimaru) **_

-¿Qué?, también necesitamos comer- dijo la víbora parlante

* * *

**Tienda de magia…**

_-¿Chico emo dices?-_

_Sasori voltea, en la otra caja se ve a Kankuro con Karasu en la espalda… _

¡!

- Tenemos 2x1 en pintura para mimos- dijo la cajera

-¡NO SOY MIMO!- grita Kankuro

_Sasori se acerca a Kankuro… _

- Ejem, ejem- murmura la marioneta pelirroja

-¿Qué?- chilla Kankuro a voz en cuello

- Me parece que compraste un libro por error- dice Sasori

- ¿Vienen juntos?- suspiró la cajera

-¡YO NO ANDO CON MOCOSOS CON CARA DE NIÑO BUENO!- grita Kankuro

-Bueno, como te ví entrar con él- _La cajera señala a Gaara, que camina por el borde de la fuente… _

_Kankuro se encoge de hombros_

- Uno no escoge a la familia, quítate enano- Kankuro empuja a Sasori

-¿¡ENANO!?... **¿Sabes con quién te estás metiendo?** – grita nuestro Akatsuki

-No, y odio a los niños, ¡así que desaparece!-

-Escucha, Baka, ¡no podrías construir una marioneta aunque tuvieras los planos!- Sasori aprieta los puños

- Mira, quién lo dice… ¡una niña bonita como tú ni siquiera sabe lo que es un títere!-

-Te voy a…-

_El marionetista sacó un hilo de chakra haciendo que Karasu se desenrolle lentamente…_

* * *

**Hidan está esperando en el Estacionamiento… **

_**El Akatsuki sigue hablando por celular con el tono polifónico de Pin Pon…**_

- Querido Jashin sama… haré lo que me pides…-

- Claro que lo harás, 6 sacrificios más y llenarás otra planilla para mis Jashin-tiendas-

_A Hidan le brillan los ojitos en forma de estrella…_

- ¿Por qué no me ofreces a los tarados con los que vives?-

-Son jod/&%$·" suciedad …ejem, Jashin…-

-Dime, hijo mío-

-¿Por qué existimos?-

….

…..

_-__Maldito loco, pero es mi mejor cliente- murmura la voz de Jashin_

…

-Ejem, ejem, hijo mío, ¿tus amigos ya demoraron, cierto?-

- Esos tarados todavía no regresan… ¿QUEEEÉ?-

_ El tanque de la gasolina indica VACIO… _

-JOD&%$·", ¿por qué los Jashin dólares no aplican en combustible?-

- Es el misterio más grande de todos-

_ Hidan lleva empujando el jeep a la gasolinera más cercana…_

* * *

¡Jahin existe!, y habla con sus seguidores por celular

En el próximo capi veremos qué hicieron los Sannin para usar la poción de edad mental con los Akatsuki

Inicia la encuesta:

_¿Realmente Kakuzu tenía 5 hígados en vez de corazones?, lo dejo a su criterio, jiji_

_¿El sexy Itachi conseguirá sobornar a Kakuzu y obtener una vivienda "propia"?_

_¿Quién compró a Zetsu?_

**_Dejen reviews please…_**


	7. Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado

**7. Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado y el antepasado…**

* * *

**_Naruto y los personajes de Akasuki pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_****Barney y sus amigos pertenecen a **Sheryl Leach, Los Simpson a Matt Groening,

**Hola! Como diría nuestro marionetero estrella, siento hacerlos esperar… Holy van God, Uchiha Hyuga Hinata,, Yomotsu 666 grax x los reviews, **

**, se siguen develando detalles para nuestros encantadores chicos rango S, incluyendo su conversión mental a lo años**

* * *

**Tienda de magia…**

_Karasu estaba a punto de apretarle el cuello a Kankuro cuando…_

- No otra vez…-

_**Sasori observa cómo Kankuro mira hacia afuera…**_

_El jinchuriiki se arroja de cabeza a la fuente…_

- ¡Dem… Gaara!-

_ Se rompe el hilo de chakra, mientras la marioneta cae sobre la cajera_

¡….!

-¿Acaso el es?..- dijo el marionetero

_La cajera se pone azul_

…

_Gaara se pone como histérico, Temari llega y le avienta el abanico…_

-Dem, si no sabes nadar… ¿por qué te avientas?-

_**Dentro de la tienda… **_

- En serio, no los conozco-dijo el chico emo/mimo

_Sasori parpadea…_

_La cajera, ya morada, se desploma contra la caja registradora… _

- Ejem, Srita…-

La rubia de las coletas le gritó a su hermano

-¡Kankuro!, sal de una vez…-

_Gaara patalea dentro del agua..._

-A los kages les encanta el agua, a los kages les encanta el agua... a los kages..-

-Oops- nuestra marioneta favorita observó el horrible y poco saludable color de la cajera

-De acuerdo, ¿Acaso no piensa cobrarme?-

_Kankuro observa las manos de Karasu apretando el cuello de la cajera… empieza a silbar y sale de allí…_

-Ejem, me voy de aquí- murmuró Sasori

_**El chico dependiente empieza a gritar como histérico, la cajera lucía morada y con 2 tachitas (cruces) en lugar de ojos…**_

* * *

**Muy lejos de allí**

**Cabaña solitaria…**

- ¡Siiií!, Ero Senin dijo que si le conseguía un pino de navidad me entrenaría en serio- grita Naruto de lo más entusiasmado

-¿Necesitaré podarlo?, bueno, pero primero-_coloca a Zetsu en una maceta junto a la ventana..._

-Pero qué hambre tengo/Ya se me pasó el barrendero de la tienda- _La planta bipolar "acomodó" sus ideas…_

_-"__Cómete al rubio/ Se ve más gordito que cuando peleó con el Emo en el Valle de las Estatuas raras esas..."_

_ Naruto prepara un vaso de ramen y lo deja cerca de la ventana…_

* * *

**Pizzería**

**GERENCIA… **

-El cliente dice que su hijo salió corriendo después que le entregaste la pizza-

-Sólo llegué un minuto tarde-

_El sexy Itachi parpadea sin expresión, mientras su Gerente pasa saliva, aterrorizado_

- ¿Me decía?-

- No sé por qué aterrorizas a los chicos, jura que le gritaste que siguiera su vida miserable..-.

-Aja...-

_Se oye un grito desgarrador..._

-Cla-ro… el cliente nunca tiene la razón- murmura el gerente

_ Itachi cierra la puerta…_

- Tengo que dejar de usar el Sharingan en estas estupideces-

_El teléfono empieza a sonar…_

-RING, RING…-

_El teléfono sigue sonando_

-Dem-

-RING, RING-

- ¿Por qué tenemos 3 teléfonos?-

_El Uchiha mayor toma el control de la TV..._

-Shinobi Pizza-

-RING, RING..-.

-Jod...-

_Lamentablemente, sólo quedaban Itachi y el gerente traumatizado por el Tsukiyomi…_

-¿Será acaso el dement$·" aquél?- _Itachi pone cara de asco al imaginar a Orochimaru sonriendo_

-RING, RING-

-Shinobi's pizza, le atiende Itachi-

-Hola, Itachiito, deseo una pizza de anchoas con mucho ajo-

¡!

_La puerta de la pizzería empieza a moverse sola… _

-"Tengo miedo, ¿mami?"-

_Itachi chupa su pulgar derecho y se sienta en el suelo…_

-Itachiiito, sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado… y el antepasado, y con tu clan hace años…-

* * *

**Gasolinería… **

-Por Jashin, creí que no llegaría-

_ La gasolinera luce casi vacía…_

- ¿Hola?, necesito gasolina Premium-

_ Una bola de pasto rueda frente al Jashinista…_

- ¡Arderé en el infierno si uso regular!-

-Atiéndelo tú…-dijo el primer dependiente con cara de menso

-No, hazlo tú…- dijo el segundo dependiente, que lucía más menso aún

-Mier%, ¿qué dicen?-_Un tic en el ojo empieza a dominar a Hidan…_

-BIP,BIP-

-Jod- El guapísimo jashinista sacó el Jashin bíper oficial

-Hijo mío, hay un descuento para spray fijador de cabello en el Jashin center más cercano…-

-Jod… ¡no tengo tiempo!-

_Saca la guadaña, los 2 dependientes salen corriendo…_

-¡Que lo haga el rubio!-

_Hidan descuartiza a los 2 dependientes, mientras…_

-Así, que por tu culpa, tendré que rolar turnos-

-¡Por, JA-SHIN!..-

* * *

**Shopping mall**

**Sección de restaurantes…**

-¡Bua!, Bar-ney es Orochimaru!, por eso nos dejó…-

- Eso no es cierto- dijo Kisame

¿?

-Pero YO TE PROMETO QUE HALLAREMOS AL VERDADERO BARNEY y entonces-

-¿Kisi?-

* * *

**Salón de Belleza**

_-Maldito Jiraiya,pero tenían que comerse esos chocolates con la poción de "4 a 5 años", por lo menos Kakuzu se volvió más… humano convirtiendo sus hígados en corazoncitos, ejem, ¿humano?, si ese es humano yo soy Caperucita Roja…- (pensamiento de nuestro pelinaranja favorito)_

-Pei… ¡vámonos de una vez!-

_Las uñas de pies y manos de Pein lucían un bello color morado…_

- Ahora te esperas a que me quiten la cutícula-

-Órale…- la chica origami empieza a molestarse

-Tal vez lo patente como parte del uniforme…-

-Claro, así cuando le dijiste al chico Nemo y al ojos de drogado que usaran barniz verde, acabaron comprando el morado- la peliazul rodó los ojos

- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE EL POBRE UCHIHA NO DISTINGUE BIEN COLORES!-

-Además de ciego, ¿daltónico?-

_Una peliazul de ojos blancos estaba en la silla de al lado, mueve los dedos mientras mira a Pein…_

-¿Dónde conseguiste a tu perforador?- dijo la chica, mientras jugaba con sus dedos e intentaba hablar al mismo tiempo

_-__"Esta rarita me asusta"- pensó el pelinaranja_

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Konan

- Qui, qui, quie-ero, un look, más, rebelde…para volver loco a papá…-

_-__¿Por qué tartamudea esta niña__?_ – dijo Pein

- Eh, chica rara, ¿qué es lo que tienes en los ojos?-

-¡Lo mismo iba a decir de tu novio!-

-¿¡Quéeee!?-

- ¡NO es mi novia, ni que estuviera loco!-

….

_Pein sale volando por un puñetazo de Konan…_

- ¡AAAAAAH!-

* * *

**_Inicia la encuesta:_**

**_¿Quién osa hostigar a mi sexy Itachi y hacerlo recordar sus traumas del verano?_**

**_¿Quién es la chica que desea estresar a su papá luciendo un look mas "a lo Akatsuki"?_**

**_¿Naruto podará a Zetsu?_**

**_¿Le quitarán la cutícula a Pein_**?

* * *

Dejen reviews please…


	8. Heidi, el pino y la gasolinera

**CAPITULO 8…**

**Heidi, el pino y la gasolinera**

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews, Uchiha Hyuga Hinata, Holy van God, Yomotsu 666 y followers, va el siguiente capi:**

* * *

**Akatsuki** _n_o me pertenece, lamentablemente

**Heidi, la niña de la Pradera pertenece a** Johanna Spyri y Nippon Animation

* * *

**Salón de Belleza**

_La Akatsuki peliazul sale cargando la chamarra de Hinata, salpicada de sangre…_

-Por querer bajarme al novio…-

- Debemos corregir unos puntos sobre nuestra relación…- dijo el shinobi de los piercings

_La estilista estaba tratando de despertar a Hinata arrojándole peróxido y shampoo… _

-Como quieras, pero van a cerrar la tienda de Empeño-

¿!

* * *

**Gasolinería **

_**Hidan quedó atónito al ver al rubio con la manguera de gasolina **_

-Dei-dara!, ¿Desde cuándo trabajas aquí?-

-Desde el otro capítulo, no hablaron de mí desde que salimos de la casa…-

_ Hidan ríe nervioso…_

-La verdad, me convenció el uniforme, ¿no te parece artístico?-

_Deidara lucía un horrible overol verde y una camisa roja… _

- Jod&%er, esto es una ga-so-li-ne-ra-

- ¿Y qué con eso?- el rubio parpadea, levemente molesto

¿?...

-BIP, BIP-

El albino pasa saliva

-Alguien como tú no debería trabajar aquí

_El rubio se pone histérico y lo amenaza con la manguera… _

-¡Este es un país libre y puedo trabajar donde yo quiera!-

-BIP, BIP-

Hidan contesta el Jashin Biper oficial…

- Hijo mío, la oferta termina-

-Mier$, hasta yo entiendo que…-

_ Deidara abre el tanque de gasolina_

-Jod&ida suerte…-

-¡KATSU!-

* * *

**Shopping mall**

**Sección de restaurantes…**

_El shinobi tiburón de casi 2 metros busca debajo de cada maceta (literalmente) en el shopping mall_

_-¿Dónde rayos se metió el Kinder Gardiano?-_

_**FLECHA: Camino a las pelotitas saltarinas…**_

-Ajá, debí suponerlo-

El chico paleta brincaba camino a las pelotitas saltarinas

- ¡Yupiiiii!-

-Vámonos ya, se supone que buscaríamos a Barney...

-Muy cierto Sempai, Tobi es un buen chico-

El pielazulado toma una correa en su mano y se la pone a Tobi alrededor del pecho

-Así es mejor

Tobi sale corriendo con Kisame detrás

-¡Wiii, pelotitas saltarinas!

-¿Qué?,¿cómo?,¿cuándo?-

La correa se desprende "mágicamente" y Kisame se estrella en el suelo mientras Tobi corre al local de las pelotitas saltarinas

-Jod$ido retardado mental-

Tobi _se para en seco… _

-Ejem, senpai-

_Kisame parpadea frente a una orden de sushi olvidada en una mesa del lugar…_

-¡NOOOOOOO!-

_La gente contempla al pielazulado quien se lleva las manos a la cabeza_

-¡TOÑITO, y… PEDRIIIN, NOOOO!-

-Me estás asustando…-dijo Tobi

_ Kisame se desmaya frente al plato de sushi…_

* * *

**Cabaña Solitaria…**

-Ya pasaron los 3 minutos, ¡que aprove…!-

_ El vaso de ramen está tirado frente a la maceta…_

- ¡Dónde está mi ramen?-

_ ¡!_

Naruto toma unas tijeras…

_-Chomp, chomp, me tenías muerto de hambre/ ¿qué esperabas?_

-¡Dímelo, pino!-

El pino, digo Zetsu, empieza a parpadear

_ -Este niño está demente…/En realidad, me asusta… _

-¡MUY BIEN!-

_ Naruto acerca las tijeras cada vez más… _

* * *

Itachi conduce una moto por un camino deshabitado…

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

_**FLASH BACK…**_

-La víbora desquiciada, es nuestro mejor cliente-

-Es nuestro _**único **_cliente-dijo el Uchiha mayor al asustado gerente

_Se ve a la cocinera acomodarse los zapatos y meter las manos en la masa…_

-Ejem…- Itachi pone cara de asco

-No estoy loco para comer algo aquí-

_La cocinera es Ayame chan (de Ichiraku)_

-Itachiiito, tal vez, después de la salida tú y yo-

_Itachi se la carga al verla con el sharingan…_

El gerente ni siquiera notó que la cocinera cayó dentro de la masa…

-Y pidió expresamente que tu "valioso cuerpo" la llevara-

-¿Y su nieve de qué la quiere?-

-¡BASTA!, te dí trabajo por que comentaron que eras mudo-

….

-Necesito otro cocinero, dem-

_ **Fin del FLASH BACK…**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

-Dem, maldito gerente, mataré a su clan por esto… MUAJAJA…-

_El Uchiha mayor trata de descifrar un mapa horrible…_

-Dem-

**Voz:**

**Abuelito, dime tú…Lo que dice el viento en su canción…**

**Abuelito dime tú…**

_**Súbitamente, salen del camino un montón de cabras…**_

-Mald /&% cabras de pacotilla, hijas de /&%$-·

_ -El shinobi hace un movimiento brusco y estrella la moto contra alguien…- _

-Dem… _**CENSURADO POR ALTO CONTENIDO DE PALABRAS ALTISONANTES-**_

-¡Cuidado con lo que haces, maldito demente!-

-¡¿Quéeee?!-

_ Una silla de ruedas chueca sobre una niña rubia con vestido azul…_

¡!

_ Un niño chimuelo con sombrero ridículo está en el piso y una niña de pelo corto negro y falda roja llora frente a la rubia… _

-¡Clarita!, Clarita-

-¡Cáscaras!, qué haremos sin la inválida…-

-¡No puedo con el mald&ito gasto yo sola!-

- Ejem, Heidi-

_**Al lado de la moto, luce aventada una mini cabra blanca, con la lengua de fuera…**_

-Creo, que "Copo de Nieve" colgó los tenis-

…

-Qué niña tan loca- murmuró el Uchiha mayor

_Heidi y Pedro se arrojan sobre Itachi…_

* * *

**En una cabaña solitaria…**

-¡No huyas, pino ambulante!-

- Nuuuuuu, este tipo me da miedo / está más loco que el mismísimo Líder-

* * *

_ Inicia encuesta:_

_**¿Hidan y Deidara escaparán de la gasolinería? **_

_**-¿Dejará algo bueno el encuentro entre Heidi e Itachi?**_

_**¿Naruto podará a Zetsu?**_

Un review cuesta poco y se agradece mucho


End file.
